misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Plan
Simple Plan are a civilized group of Canadian frogs, originating in America, but were born in France. Their names are one-two-three, four-five-six, seven-eight-nine, ten-eleven-twelve, and Jared. "He went to Jared' originated from the lead singer's name. They are happy because of their one almost hit single "Perfect" which reached #24 on the Billboard Hot 100, but they haven't got anything better than that that charted higher, so thus, it's didn't chart that high. History Simple Plan got their break in 2002 when they officially sucked so much that people were like "Wow, dude, this band sucks so much that they're actually good! And that's, like, totally awesome, man!" and that came with the release of their first album, No Helmets, No Pads, and No Balls, which topped the Billboard 200 ALMOST, and the point that it didn't is why many people still have no idea who the frig Simple Plan even is, because they're really not even that famous. With their second album, they had success with songs that were better, but were still not that good, because no one really wanted to listen to the lead singer's annoying voice and to hear guys in their mid-twenties to sing about teenage angst and being in high school, so Simple Plan, yet again, had failed by releasing their second album, Never Ever Had Any. Their third album featured a vocal-worked Pierre Bouvier (assumed lead singer of Simple plan) who felt that he would show off his trained, deep/high voice in such songs like "Holding On", "Take My Hand", and "No Love". And to be honest, that was about half the album because Simple Plan have that reputation for not having that many songs on their albums. Their third album was called Simple Plan, which was surprising because the band's friggin name is Simple Plan, too. Style Simple Plan's style has been marked by Misencyclopedia Stoned magazine by one reviewer as "breathtakingly aweful music; it will literally kill you by eating you from the inside out". Simple Plan have said that they think they're pop artists, but you can't be a friggin pop artist if you're not popular, and so, since they're not popular, then they remain to be rock artists and will always be rock artists with the music they friggin make. To be honest, all the music they make is about teenage angst or losing someone you love, and that is so unoriginal and repetitive that you can't even ever imagine Simple Plan getting popular off of crap like that. Who knows what they're thinking though? Maybe it's like, "Yeah, well, we used to go to school, and you should respect your elders, because, eh, we don't have to write about teenage angst and all. That's just what our fans like. We can write about whatever we want." And so since no one really cared, it was never taken seriously. Controversy & criticism Music Simple Plan have been criticised immensely for being in their twenties and thirties and to be making songs such as "Generation", "Jump", "Welcome to My Life", "One Day", "Perfect, "Grow Up", "Shut Up", "Id Do Anything", "I'm Just A Kid", and "I Won't Be There", especially "I'm Just A Kid" because they're not even friggin kids and people are honestly not even sure if they're sure they know that, so people like to feel sorry for them and actually listen to their music. Accent It's real weird because they're all French-Canadian, which features two different languages (Canadians don't speak English, and they speak American, so people wonder if they want to be American but can't be, because they have American accents. But no one really looks into it, however, because honestly, no one really cares. Name Simple Plan are also notable for having such a simply planned name, because their original name was actually Reset, but they changed it because they realised that it sucked too much, but Simple Plan isn't that much better. Personnel *'One-two-three' - Vocals *'Four-five-six '- Lead *'Seven-eight-nine' - Rhythm *'Ten-eleven-twelve' - Bass *'Jared' - Drums Discography Albums 1. No Pads, No Helmets, No Balls '' ''2. Never Ever Getting Any... 3. Complicated Plan "Notable" singles, if you will *Perfect *Welcome to My Life See also *Shinedown *Linkin Park Category:Alternative Category:Punk Category:Rock artist Category:Music artists Category:Music